1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to athletic footwear and more particularly relates to athletic footwear that may be readily collapsed into a thin or compact package to allow for storage during transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many business people and other travelers often desire to exercise by running or using athletic clubs or gyms while traveling. Such travelers frequently desire to be able to transport a pair of high quality running shoes or athletic shoes with them such as those offered by Reebok and called "Cross Trainers" because they are designed to allow the wearer to run, to bicycle, to participate in aerobics and to partake in other forms of exercise.
However, current running shoes and other better athletic shoes are large, bulky, and heavy. These shoes have thick, soles that have been hardened to provide foot support to the runner or exerciser. They also frequently include substantial padding to absorb the shocks from running on hard ground or from exercising on wooden aerobics floors. In addition the upper, which is the portion of the shoe above the sole, is also made of a thicker material. In particular, the heels of such shoes usually have rigid supports that prevent collapsing the uppers to form a thinner profile for packing. Nor can the soles be readily bent to allow the shoe to be formed into a compact, shorter package.
Thus, for a business traveler who wishes to travel with only one bag, bringing a pair of better quality athletic shoes such as those offered by Nike, Reebok or Addidas is undesirable. Of course, buying a pair of better quality athletic shoes to throw out after a short business trip may be prohibitively expensive as such shoes often cost more than $100 per pair.
An alternative solution is to purchase a pair of lower quality sneakers, which have a thin sole and canvas uppers that lack a rigid heel portion and provide less support than better quality shoes. Such lower quality sneakers can be more readily transported but are generally considered inadequate for substantial running or other vigorous athletic activities such as aerobics. Such lower quality sneakers generally fail to provide adequate foot support and wear out readily.
Thus, it is a first object of the instant invention to provide an athletic shoe that is reasonably priced, relatively light, and may be collapsed into a thinner profile or a more compact package suitable for transportation in a small suitcase or garment bag. It is a further object of the instant invention to provide an athletic shoe that provides sufficient support for activities such as running and aerobics.